


A place to call Home

by LiamxRaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamxRaeken/pseuds/LiamxRaeken
Summary: Alternative ending for 6x16 "Triggers" after Liam and Theo came back from the zoo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A place to call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I wrote this instead of studying. Enjoy :)

“People only feel one emotion at a time, Liam.” The words caught Liam off guard. “What the hell was that supposted to mean?” He thought. 

“Which is why you get angry when you’re afraid, which is why you almost tore Nolan’s head off.” Theo continued. 

“If the Anuk-ite can do this to me, what do you think it’s doing to everybody else?” Liam asked. Theo decided to stay quiet and drive them home. Liam’s home. 

“Thank you.” Liam broke the silence. “Yeah, no problem. The ride wasn’t long.” Theo answered.  
“No, I mean yeah thanks for that too. I ment for keeping me in control, I could’ve killed Nolan.” Liam said.  
“Guess you won’t get rid of me anytime soon huh?” Theo said jokingly.  
“Asshole” Liam whispered.  
“So, where you going?” Liam asked.  
Theo wasn’t sure. He didn’t have a place to call “home”. “I’ll figure something out.” He answered.  
“What do you mean you’ll figure something out?” Liam didn’t understand. “Have you been sleeping in your car?” Liam asked concerned.  
“Yes? What did you expect? I don’t really have the money to rent an apartment and my resume isn’t the best either so getting a job isn’t an option” Theo said while getting back in the car. “Stay!” Liam yelled before thinking about what he said.  
“What? You think this is some sick joke? Theo asked confused.  
“No! I’m worried about you, you shouldn’t be sleeping in your car”  
“You shouldn’t be worried about me. I’m fine” Theo lied. He knew Liam heard his heart jump a little at the lie.  
“Liar! I can hear your heartbeat, dumbass. Now stop being so stubborn and come inside, please” Liam practically begged.  
“Fine.” Theo hasn’t slept in a comfortable bed for years, one night wouldn’t hurt him. “Only for one night, okay?”  
“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Liam said while closing the door behind them. 

“Do you wanna shower? I’ll prepare something to eat.” Liam proposed  
“Eh...Sure?” Theo didn’t know what to say, nobody really cared for him like Liam did.  
“okay, bathroom is upstairs. Towels under the sink and you can borrow some of my clothes.” The thought of Theo wearing Liam’s clothes made Liam feel happy for some reason. “Liam, are you sure about this? You owe me absolutely nothing.” Theo said.  
“I know, just let me save your life for once, please.”  
“Fine, I’ll make up for it someday. Theo answered.  
“I know you will.” Theo didn’t know what he ment with that but decided to leave it and go shower. 

When Theo came out of the shower all cleaned up and wearing some of Liam’s clothes, Liam couldn’t help but stare. I mean who wouldn’t stare, Liam thought. “I made us some lasagna, do you want some?” Liam asked.  
“No Liam, your mom made lasagna, and sure.”  
“Asshole”  
“Where are your parents in the first place?” Theo asked curiously.  
“Out of town. You can stay longer than one night.”  
“I’m not sure, Liam”  
“I am. I want you to stay!”  
“Why?!” Theo didn’t understand.  
“Because I care about you, asshole!” Liam started to get mad and his IED didn’t help.  
“Well, you shouldn’t.”  
“You don’t get to decide what I can do and can’t.” Liam could lose control any second now.  
“Hey! Calm down!” Theo saw Liam was losing control and anchored him. Liam was in control again.  
“See, this is the exact reason why I need you to stay, dumbass!”  
“Am I your anchor? That’s impossible!” Theo was confused.  
“Yes you are, just accept it, please.”  
“You don’t think having a murderer who manipulated your entire pack as your anchor weird?” Theo asked.  
“Yes, that’s weird. But you’re not a murderer anymore, Theo. You helped me goddamnit you saved me so many times even though nobody asked you. Nobody asked you to stay, but you did. And I am glad you did.”  
Not a single jump in his heartbeat, not a single lie.  
“I...I don’t know what to say honestly” Theo wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole situation.  
“You don’t have to, let’s watch a movie.” Liam proposed.  
“Okay.” Liam gave Theo a small smile and Theo returned it. 

The movie ended and they decided to go to sleep. 

“I have a spare toothbrush if you want?” Liam asked.  
“That would be nice, yeah”  
“Okay, wait here.” It’s not like Theo had anywhere else to go. 

“Here you go!”  
“Thanks again, Liam” Theo didn’t know how to thank Liam.  
“No, I mean for everything! Seriously I have no idea how to thank you. Nobody ever cared about me the way you do. I know I made some terrible mistakes in the past but I am willing to change, for you. I care about you, more than I should probably. I hate to think about you ever getting hurt. I know I said I didn’t care, but I’m a stubborn idiot and I don’t know how to express my feelings. It probably has to do with the fact that I grew up with 3 men with masks and they didn’t really teach me anything about the whole “feelings” thing.” Liam was quiet and didn’t know what to do. Theo Raeken just talked about his feelings, Theo Raeken. “I care about you too, and I know you already changed. I’m proud of you about it, let’s go to bed and talk about this tomorrow.” Liam proposed. “That’s sound good to me.” Theo gave him a soft smile.  
“Guest room is down the hall. My room is next to it so I’ll be there. Good night”  
“Good night, Liam” They went into their rooms. 

Liam woke up and checked the time, 3am. “What the hell” He thought.  
He heard sobs and small whimpers coming out of the guest room. Theo.  
He sprinted out of his bed not caring he was only wearing his underwear.  
“Theo! Theo what’s wrong? Liam tried to shake Theo awake. “Theo, wake up please. It’s okay I’m here! Wake up, please”  
Theo woke up with a loud gasp and started crying. “She was here, she tried to kill you. She knows I care about you.” Theo cried.  
“Ssshht, it’s okay. I’m still here and I am fine. She can’t hurt us, okay? You’re fine.” Liam assured him.  
“Can you stay, please?” Theo asked him softly.  
“Of course.” Liam answered. He got under the covers and cuddled up against Theo. “You’re okay. Good night Theo.” Liam assured him again with a soft smile. 

Liam thought Theo had fallen asleep.  
“I love you, Theo.”  
“I love you too, Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it :D Feel free to tell me your opinions in the comments <3 <3


End file.
